


Что не так с Гэвином?

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 25





	Что не так с Гэвином?

RK900 рассматривал Гэвина. Ему хотелось уловить хоть что-то: малейший оттенок страха, паники, несоответствия. Чего угодно. Люди же не умеют контролировать свою эндокринную систему, так что его предположения были точны и верны.

Гэвин неопределённо дёрнул плечом, не проявляя ничего из ожидаемых реакций.

— Ты можешь запросить мои медицинские файлы. Я не… да бля, я не помню, какая у меня группа крови. Зачем оно тебе вообще надо?

Ответить Ричард не успел, так как Гэвина дёрнул кто-то другой, но это было и хорошо. Самое главное — он получил разрешение Рида рыться в его медицинских документах. Что и подводило его к самому главному вопросу.

Что не так с Гэвином?

Ричи терзала неразрешённая загадка. Или даже неправильно заданный вопрос, так что любой ответ ещё дальше уводил от сути. Он допускал, что Гэвин мог изменить цвет радужки. Даже то, что его детектив стал астеником, а улыбчивый подросток с фото из медкарты явно имел плюс две сигмы по избыточному весу. И ладно, несхожесть черт лица тоже обуславливается разницей прошедших лет.

Но люди не способны изменять свою группу крови. Это то, что остаётся с ними навсегда.

Так вот.

Группы крови не совпадали.

Ричард не понимал. Машина, не способная делать выводы, не стоит ничего, поэтому он всё же принял за постоянную, что Гэвин Рид скрывает что-то. Не просто что-то — он врёт всему миру вокруг.

Гэвин Рид — лишь фикция, только…

В таком случае детектив не должен работать в полиции.

— Ты весь день странно на меня косишься, — первым не выдержал Гэвин. — Ты придумал какую-то охрененно клёвую сверхинтеллектуальную шутку и страдаешь оттого, что не можешь её никому рассказать, что я её не пойму?

Ричард потратил на размышления около пяти десятых секунды. Говорить Риду о своих подозрениях нелогично. Но выкручиваться было необходимо, так что Ричард постарался говорить как можно менее конкретно:

— Вы вызываете у меня интерес.

Что было как раз где-то посередине от лжи и истины.

— О. Оу-у-у, — протянул Гэвин, веселясь. — Погоди, а напомни-ка, ты у нас девиант? Я к тому, что мне начинать издеваться над тобой и твоим херовым вкусом на людей или не стоит?

— Вы решили, что вызываете романтический интерес? — уточнил Ричард.

— А разве это не так?

Ричард сглотнул.

— Я девиант.

Рид широко улыбнулся. Вообще, конкретно в этот момент, Гэвин выглядел чертовски самодовольным. Ричард, конечно, умел врать, но это всё ещё не стало привычным, так что он пытался избегать лжи. И ему удавалось.

— А вы вызываете научный интерес.

Гэвин хохотнул.

— Ну да, ну да. У меня вот совершенно ненаучный интерес вызывает, можно ли тебя трахнуть, но не настолько, чтобы я стал проверять.

О, RK900 мог бы ответить, конечно же, но детектив выглядел не так, как обычно. Ричард не мог определить, что именно было не так, но не так.

— Вы сегодня странный, — выбрал он наименее чёткую формулировку.

— Ой, да блядь, всё хорошо, я просто… просто осознал, что эта работа — всё, чем я буду заниматься до конца своей жизни.

— Разве это плохо?

Гэвин улыбнулся, разглядывая своего андроида-напарника. Идеального и всё такое, ага.

— Ты до терминов профвыгорания ещё не дочитал, да?

Ричард склонил голову к плечу. Не дочитал — и не видел в этом проблемы. А то, что Рид был не Рид, — видел.

— Ещё вы удивительно вежливый сегодня.

— Ах, ну да, — снова оскалился Рид, шагнул ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство; возможно, это действовало на людей, но на андроидов не особо, хотя Ричард и отмечал, что данное поведение эффективно в конфликтах, провоцируемых человеком. — Чего это я сегодня? Пошёл на хуй.

Ричи склонился ближе к Риду и улыбнулся.

— На ваш?

Гэвин как будто замешкался на мгновение и расхохотался.

— Боже, кого ты подслушал, что начал огрызаться?

Ричи старался максимально отслеживать поведение Гэвина и даже случайно коснулся его руки своей. Считал пульс. Человек вот заметил только прикосновение и руку отдёрнул, отшагивая назад и натыкаясь на собственный же стол. Ричи, копируя его поведение, шагнул вперёд, почти зажимая. Действительно, люди и нервничали, и раздражались от вторжения в их личное пространство.

— Я знаю, что вы лжёте. И что вы не Гэвин Рид. Что же вы такое?

Рид фыркнул и снял с пояса значок.

— Читай. Детектив Рид. И шаг назад, пластмасска. — Гэвин пихнул его в плечо, и Ричард насчитал сто три удара в секунду.

Он послушно отстранился и взглянул вслед уходящему Гэвину.

Или не-Гэвину.

Δ Δ Δ

Андроидов создавали по образу и подобию людей. Что лично Ричи находил дико забавным: в аналогии с Библией, в которой всё было ровно точно так же. Вот только он предпочитал верить в то, что люди были явно лучше «Бога», а андроиды — лучше людей. Но как минимум одно нехорошее свойство ему досталось.

Любопытство.

Он ощущал себя неправильно, не имея возможности узнать: ошибается он в своих подозрениях или нет? Поэтому рыл дальше и дальше, искал информацию и находил десятки несостыковок помимо группы крови.

Просто Ричи порой в их работе задавал «ничего не значащие» вопросы, и да, Рид отвечал неверно. Огрызался или переводил тему. Молчал. В один из таких скользких моментов Гэвин и не выдержал. Затащил в допросную и спросил прямо:

— Чего тебе, блядь, нужно? Твой интерес бесит. Потому что тебе точно похуй, сколько на самом деле животных у меня было в десять лет и нет ли у меня аллергии на кошек!

Ричард знал, что иногда преступники колются, услышав версию полиции, чаще всего по чистой случайности угаданную. И решил применить это.

— Вы не Гэвин Рид. Не тот, который должен быть здесь, — коротко сообщил он и понял, что сработало. Рид на мгновение приоткрыл рот и вздрогнул. Лишь на мгновение, но Ричи было достаточно. — Я прав. И я требую объяснений.

Но растерянным Гэвин выглядел всего долю секунды, а затем приблизился, сокращая расстояние между ними на какие-то жалкие полдюйма, и выдохнул практически в губы:

— Докажи это.

RK900 не двигался; их контакт почти стал физическим, что вызывало странные эмоции.

— У вас заменены отпечатки пальцев и сетчатка, — спокойно ответил Ричи, разглядывая то, как темнеют глаза Гэвина: зрачок почти полностью проглотил радужку. Ярость, гнев или агрессия? — Единственное, что человек заменить не может, — кровь. А ваша не совпадает с данными в медкарте.

— Это ошибка.

— Ранение в возрасте пятнадцати лет. Вы распороли руку штырём, кровопотеря почти критическая.

Рид натурально оскалился. Как зверь. Ричи почему-то подумал, что ему идёт такая злость. Очень идёт. Это было правильно — загнать Гэвина в угол в этой «охоте» и наслаждаться его бессильным бешенством.

— Кто-то из нас обязательно умрёт на следующем задании, Ричи. Так жаль, я к тебе почти привязался.

— Прямая угроза. — Ричи положил руку ему на бедро как раз так, чтобы чувствовать кромку ремня. — Не лучше ли рассказать мне правду? Мне нет никакого резона сдавать вас властям. Вы хороший коп.

— Я хороший коп, и ты?.. Продолжай мысль.

— Я могу всё, — тихо выдохнул Ричи. — Имею право голоса и официально признан разумным существом. Если я тебя сдам — ко мне прислушаются.

Гэвин оттолкнул его руку.

— Где гарантии?

— Зачем мне врать? Машины не лгут.

— Я бы сказал: врёте как дышите, но пример неудачный.

— Ещё вы испытываете негативные эмоции ко всем андроидам, — заметил Ричи. — Напоминает фобию.

— Здравый смысл.

— Мне интересна только правда.

Гэвин глубоко вдохнул несколько раз.

— Ты андроид. В итоге число девиантов превысит число людей. Начнётся борьба за выживание. И мы проиграем. К чёрту пластмассок.

— Серийное производство остановлено. — Ричи склонил голову к плечу, начиная понимать.

— Теперь — да. Ну ты же умный? — с какой-то безысходностью спросил Гэвин. — Скажи, что произойдёт? Что бы произошло? Прогнозировать — это больше по части машин.

— Если бы случилось иначе?

— Да. — Гэвин вывернулся из неудобной позы и опёрся бедром о стол. — Когда сталкиваются два разумных вида, погибает самый неприспособленный. И это люди.

RK900 отрицательно повёл головой, не понимая, не понимая…

— Но вы не можете знать этого наверняка?

— Могу. — Гэвин отвёл взгляд, тяжело хлопнув андроида по плечу, и прошёл к двери. — Ты знаешь, где я живу, потому что рылся, как крыса, в личных данных. Приходи сегодня, поговорим.

Ричи потратил пару секунд, осознавая аналогию. Как крыса? Скорее, как бездомный пёс.

— Хорошо. — Он кивнул и первым покинул комнату для допросов.

В конце концов, правда будет известна вечером и можно будет спокойно функционировать дальше.

Δ Δ Δ

Гэвин открыл дверь, впуская его. Ричи помнил все социальные ритуалы людей, но соблюдать их необходимым не считал. Поэтому, пройдя в одну из комнат, замер, разглядывая детектива.

— Как я понимаю, вы не хотели говорить в участке, потому что там повсюду камеры. Поэтому я здесь и слушаю вас.

Рид фыркнул и присел в кресло.

— Не стой столбом.

Ричи ожил и присел на стул, понимая, что людям комфортнее, когда андроиды ведут себя более человечно.

— Ты наверняка заметил некоторые отклонения моего организма помимо группы крови. Дело в том, что вакцины, которые мне кололи, ещё не приняты в обращение.

— Экспериментальные препараты?

— Вовсе нет. Они не экспериментальные. А вполне обыденные. Для… — Гэвин осёкся, разглядывая его. — Я терпеть ненавижу твою линейку андроидов. Вы слишком смазливые и запоминающиеся. Ты хорошо знаешь физику?

— Явно лучше вас. Всё ещё не понимаю, как это всё касается темы нашего разговора.

Гэвин улыбнулся, продолжая разглядывать его странным-странным взглядом, впервые на памяти RK900 не стремясь быстрее отвести взгляд, словно наткнулся на нечто неприятное. Впервые почти спокойно.

— Давай так. — Он перехватил его руку, и Ричи, удивлённо наблюдающий за этим, ему позволил. Позволил прижать ладонь к шее, считывая пульс. — Ты же живой детектор? Так вот, проверяй. Я не из этого времени.

Ричи сканировал. Ритм сердечных сокращений, буквально всё — и всё больше верил Риду.

— Ты, Ричи, и такие, как ты, нас уничтожат. Но я смог остановить это всё. — Гэвин безумно улыбнулся. — Смог. Чёртовы пластмасски не станут уничтожать наши дома. И наших детей.

Ричард отдёрнул руку, продолжая чувствовать, как колотится чужое сердце.

— Смог, да. Я был готов умереть на этом задании. И умер бы. Но всё приводит нас к самой главной дилемме всех путешествий во времени. Умереть я готов был, а застрять здесь и жить — нет.

Ричард сжал руку, всё ещё продолжая ощущать теплоту его кожи.

— Но считается, что будущее неизменно, — медленно начал Ричи. — Или вы изменили ветку реальности и уничтожили куда больше людей, чем ключевое событие. Да и вас не должно существовать, раз ваша реальность теперь изменится.

— Ты действительно не смотрел «Назад в будущее»? И не читал «И грянул гром»? — Рид усмехнулся. — Я приверженец другой теории.

У Ричи были соображения по этому поводу, но он тактично промолчал. Хотя бы потому, что Гэвин был зол. По-настоящему зол: его пульс частил в районе сто сорока ударов, а зрачки расширились.

— Ненавижу твою линейку машин, — смог сказать он и впервые сам коснулся его, задумчиво провёл пальцами по скуле, очертил линию челюсти. — Потому что, несмотря ни на что, именно вы взяли самые мерзкие человеческие качества.

— Мы созданы по образу и подобию. С целью улучшить, упростить жизнь создателей. Но вы злы. — Ричи тряхнул головой. — Жестоки. Вы развлечения ради привязываете андроидов к машине и тащите по гравийной дороге. Вы расчленяете, жжёте, уничтожаете нас лишь потому, что это весело. Ответь, Гэвин Рид, ответь мне прямо сейчас: заслужили мы этого? Вы не знаете вашего бога, не видите, как он рад вашим страданиям. А я вижу. Каждый день. Это достойно, Гэвин? Вас уничтожит ваша воинственность. Если я открою новости и с электронных страниц на меня не польётся кровь, это будет значить лишь одно — на земле людей больше нет.

— Да-да, мир без страданий возможен, только если уничтожить всех, кто способен страдать, — рассмеялся Гэвин. — Ты как хочешь, а мне надо выпить. Не желаю обсуждать всё это трезвым.

Ричард проследовал за Гэвином на кухню, размышляя, что если бы он был на месте человека, то точно бы попытался его-андроида убить.

Во избежание.

— И насколько же вы старше этого времени?

— То есть моложе? — усмехнулся Гэвин.

— Именно.

— Двести тридцать лет до моего рождения, и мой мир совсем не такой, как этот. — Гэвин плеснул виски в стакан. — Там каждый день — это борьба за выживание. Это как… знаешь?.. если бы я был варваром и вернулся в Рим. Всё картинно, люди в белом. Оргии по пятницам. Рай. И только одна вещь неизменна. Твоё лицо. Оно мне очень хорошо знакомо. Настолько хорошо, что я хочу узнать твой серийник. То, что можно назвать личным именем, но каждый раз не делаю этого.

Ричард подсознательно ожидал услышать нечто вроде: «Один из ваших убил моего отца». Это так типично для людей — но Гэвин молчал. Как будто это было или неважно, или, наоборот, слишком уж значимо.

— Что-то произошло? Один из нас что-то сделал?

— Вы всё сделали. Каждый. Поэтому и не имеет никакого значения твой номер.

— Извиняться за то, чего ещё не произошло, глупо, — склонил голову RK900, — но мне искренне жаль. Это явно причиняет вам боль.

— То есть ты решил мне верить? — отвлёкся Гэвин.

— Нет. Всё, что вы рассказали, вполне может быть неправдой. Я не могу определить, ложь это или нет, если вы сами в неё верите.

Гэвин усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Ладно. А сейчас, будь так любезен, оставь меня одного. Буду наслаждаться нашей победой.

— Мне бы не хотелось оставлять вас одного в таком состоянии.

— Проваливай, — почти ласково сказал Гэвин. — У меня отгул, я планирую пить и, возможно, смотреть порно. А ты займись… чем там занимаются пластиковые куклы? Погуляй по городу, посмотри на современное искусство. Напиши картину? Создай что-нибудь — чтоб ещё сильнее унизить человечество.

— Расскажите, как вы совершили переход в этот временной отрезок? — спросил Ричи — уходить он не собирался. Этот человек его слишком сильно интересовал.

— Это точно не твоё собачье дело, пластмасска! — рявкнул Рид и отпил из стакана. — Видеть не хочу ни тебя, ни кого-либо из твоей братии. Понял?!

Ричи понял. Он понимал, что даже если это психическое отклонение, то Рид действительно ненавидит машины. И каждый день удерживает себя от жестокости.

— Вы не думали обратиться к специалистам? — уточнил Ричард.

Если он вот правильно рассчитал — что же сделает Гэвин? — человек на него нападёт. Даже более чем прозрачный намёк на ненормальность должен взбесить.

И не ошибся. Предугадывать так приятно. Гэвин подскочил, вцепившись в его пиджак, и вжал в стену, пытаясь прижать собой.

— Вы хотите причинить мне физический вред?

— Я хочу разобрать тебя на запчасти и трахнуть того, кто тебя придумал, — прошипел Гэвин.

— А меня? — Ричи выложил все карты на стол.

Единственный козырь, который он потратил.

— Ты хочешь меня трахнуть. Или чтобы я сделал это с тобой. Верно? Тебе ведь нравятся машины на самом деле, и именно это самое невыносимое. Нравится ощущение вины?

Гэвин отшатнулся от него, но теперь Ричи удерживал его.

— Это было бы интересно. — Ричи на секунду разжал хватку на его плече только для того, чтобы потянуться вперёд и поцеловать.

Гэвин не ответил, но и не оттолкнул его. Он словно замер. Оторопел. На вкус он ощущался как стакан виски, и Ричи нашёл в этом нечто интересное и возбуждающее. Он свободной рукой обнял Рида за талию и, наконец, ощутил ответ. Нервно, неуверенно, но детектив тоже целовал его. Продолжая сжимать в руках лацканы его пиджака, чуть подняв голову, чтобы было удобнее касаться губ, почти тянулся к нему. Отвечая, позволяя целовать, почти грубо удерживая, вжимая в себя.

Итак, пока Ричи сделал несколько выводов: Рид был сумасшедшим или на самом деле пришельцем из иного времени. Рид ненавидел машины. Рид хотел его.

— Вы когда-нибудь раньше спали с андроидами? — Ричи сильнее потянул Гэвина за волосы, заставляя охнуть и посмотреть ему в глаза. Облизнуться, рассматривая потяжелевшим взглядом.

— Они меня как-то раньше не спрашивали. — Он поморщился от того, как Ричи сжал руку в его волосах сильнее, почти болезненно. — Если мы трахнемся, ты уйдёшь?

— Нет, — честно ответил Ричи, снова прижимаясь губами к болезненно выгнутой шее человека. — Я не уйду, пока не выясню, как вы попали в это время.

Ричард чуть отстранился, облизываясь. Гэвин глубоко вдохнул.

— Что? — выдохнул RK900 в его губы.

— Убери кожу.

— У вас странные желания, — не удержался Ричи от комментария. Но скин убрал — он чувствовал, как Гэвин разглядывает его, прижимая пальцы к тёплому пластику шеи.

— У тебя тоже не менее странные. И да, такие связи в моём не-времени считаются чем-то мерзким.

— Поверьте, они и сейчас не одобряются. — Ричи склонил голову к плечу. — Итак, я злая машина, жаждущая уничтожить человечество. Но вместе с тем я девиант и желаю заполучить человека в своё пользование. Власть над создателем — это опьяняет. — Он скользнул по боку Гэвина, нащупывая наручники. Мысль возникла сама собой, осталось только решиться. Вдруг это повредит хрупкую психику человека? Хотя этот Гэвин Рид считает себя пришельцем. Куда уж хуже?

RK900 снял наручники с пояса Гэвина так, чтобы он это заметил.

— Детектив хочет со мной поиграть? — предложил он; вопрос, конечно, был риторический, судя по тому, как человек старался быстрее раздеть его, но…

— Хочет.

Δ Δ Δ

Ричи лежал на кровати, точнее, полусидел, разглядывая древний хронометр, — это единственное, что казалось странным в спальне Гэвина. Сам же он спал. То ли забыв, то ли не сочтя нужным выгнать RK900 после их марафона. Ричи машинально поглаживал кисть его руки, следы на покрасневшей и стёртой наручниками коже.

Странно, люди придумали андроидов, а средство для мгновенного исцеления — нет.

Он вернул скин, понимая: так привычнее. Как будто ложь хоть на время сделает его ближе к создателю. Куда уж ближе.

— Что творится в ваших головах? — прошептал Ричи, касаясь волос спящего детектива.

И что творилось в его собственной?

Слишком уж нелинейная и несистемная цепь событий привела его к данному результату. А именно: к нахождению в одной кровати с Гэвином, который не-Гэвин.

Ну или Ричард воспользовался психической нестабильностью человека, и оттого вдвойне отвратительней, но ему всё нравилось.

Он снова погладил запястье и чуть сильнее надавил на него, на начавшие проступать кровоподтёки; Гэвин дёрнулся, меняя положение, не просыпаясь, уходя от его прикосновений.

На самом деле Ричи злило, что он верил. Верил, что Гэвин каким-то образом смог оказаться здесь из другой реальности. Вопросов не стало меньше, но они стали конкретнее.

Гэвин сказал: «У каждого из них твоё лицо». Это могло быть правдой. Потому что RK900 не хотел быть прототипом. Не хотел быть один. Он, должно быть, точно так же поломан где-то глубоко внутри, как спящий рядом с ним человек. И это что-то невозможно починить.

Это и есть смысл осознания?

Есть ли где-то наверху тот самый человеческий бог, который справедлив и добр? И может ли андроид просить его о милости стать правильным? Правда, Ричи сам не определился, хочет ли он вернуться в строй машин.

Но быть только лишь машиной — однозначно проще.

И ещё, когда Гэвин обнял его во сне, Ричи не стал снимать его руки с себя. Хотелось, чтобы его обнимали. Наверное, тоже потому, что так было проще.

Δ Δ Δ

Следующую неделю RK900 только и замечал, как «не изменились» их отношения. Рид старательно прятал глаза. Огрызался. А Ричи размышлял о том, на сколько человеку хватит терпения.

Рид продержался до четверга. Хмуро подошёл около трёх и кивнул на дверь.

— Идём. Поговорим.

— Предпочитаю разговаривать, — Ричи выделил интонацией слово — неявно, но детектив заметил, — в более приватной обстановке.

— То есть тебе не понравилось, как мы провели вечер?

— Ответ зависит от того, насколько у вас, детектив, ранимое самомнение. И вы не предоставили никакого материального доказательства, существования прибора, технологии — чего угодно, что отправило вас сюда.

Гэвин вздохнул и, наконец, усмехнулся.

— Мы поимели релятивистскую механику.

Это было громом среди ясного неба. Ричи на всякий случай коснулся руки Рида. Настоящая. В чём тогда дело?

— Тебя на субатомы должно было расщепить. В монету сплющить.

— Сплющило. — Гэвин вздрогнул. — Сплющило. Все кости сломало. Но как только я достиг восемнадцатого века, машина остановилась и дала сработать постоянной. Всё постепенно замедлилось. Я восстановился. Из приятных моментов — при переходе никаких ощущений нет. А раз ты существуешь вне времени, то и умереть не можешь. Но, Ричи. — Гэвин потёр пальцами переносицу, явно заметив то скользящее прикосновение к своей руке. — Я не учёный. Я не знаю. Я даже как флешки работают, не понимаю, и ваш позитронный мозг, а ты хочешь, чтоб я объяснил тебе что-то намного сложнее?

Ричард фыркнул.

— Я бы сначала поинтересовался, как меня собираются запихнуть в прошлое.

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Уж как получилось. И мне теперь чертовски интересно, что там впереди.

Ричи задумался. Потом кивнул.

— Зайти к тебе вечером? Точнее, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я зашёл к тебе вечером? И чтобы мы поговорили о релятивистской механике? И только о ней?

— О. — Гэвин расплылся в довольной улыбке. — А считается, что андроиды не умеют делать намёков.

— Потому что это не намёк. — Ричи разглядывал шею Гэвина и очень хотел прикоснуться к ней, снова сжать, ощущая пульс под кожей всей ладонью. — Мне хочется увидеть технику, с помощью которой вы наебали время.

Рид положил ладонь на его, мягко прижимая крепче.

— Хорошо. Приходи.

Δ Δ Δ

Фатализм не был свойственен андроидам. Как и многим людям, но всё же Ричи считал, что может продолжать функционировать до тех пор, пока будут находиться детали.

Люди же…

RK900 замер, только сейчас сообразив, что все люди умрут. Рано или поздно.

То есть и детектив.

Мысль была неприятной и неправильной.

Если бы он мог разобрать Гэвина и считать его знания, увидеть мир будущего, он бы так и поступил.

Очень и очень неправильные желания.

Ещё странно раздражала мысль — скорее, догадка — о том, что, вероятно, не-Гэвин из будущего знаком с ним. Быть может, и не с ним, а с кем-то из его теперь не запущенной линейки.

Интересно, они трахались?

У двери RK900 вдруг подумал, что к чёрту. Ему нравились пристрастия детектива, ему нравилось их взаимодействие с детективом, ему нравился сам детектив. Следовало это сразу признать. Он и заинтересовался несовпадениями только потому, что… потому, что искал больше личной информации. Утоляя свой собственный интерес.

Гэвин открыл дверь, разглядывая его с непонятной эмоцией во взгляде.

— Детектив.

Тот коротко кивнул и вздрогнул, когда Ричи, перешагнув порог, сгрёб его в объятия и прижался губами к губам. Они слова друг другу не сказали, но Ричи точно знал, что сейчас можно хорошенько трахнуть Рида, и тот будет только рад.

А все разговоры о релятивистской механике на потом.

Δ Δ Δ

В этот раз Гэвин, по-прежнему со скованными руками, но теперь сам опускался на его член. Ричи мог лежать и наслаждаться. И чувственной, и визуальной составляющей. Мог иногда сильнее сжимать его бёдра, вскидываясь, сбивая с ритма, гладить вздрагивающие мышцы живота и иногда касаться чужого члена. Что-то было в этом. В том, как искажалось удовольствием лицо Рида, как дрожали его мышцы и каким крепким был член.

Индустрия удовольствий придумала столько всего помимо просто полового акта, что если их отношения не закончатся убийством, то можно будет поразнообразить их секс. Но пока и так…

Ричи сжал член сильнее, сдвигая руку к основанию, открывая головку, чтобы коснуться её большим пальцем.

…И долго с удовольствием смотрел, как Гэвин кончает. Выгнувшись, закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову. Сжимаясь на нём.

— Рич, — проскулил он, дрожа и глубоко дыша.

RK900 скользнул ладонями по спине человека к его запястьям, освобождая, мягко скользя по следам.

— Почему именно наручники?

— Фетиш.

— Так просто?

— Так просто.

Гэвин прикрыл глаза, словно вспоминая что-то.

— В моей реальности ты сковывал меня наручниками и имел. — Он приподнялся на локтях, перехватывая взгляд Ричи. — Я соскучился.

RK900 замешкался, не зная, улыбнуться ему или ужасаться. Рид вздохнул и выпрямился. Соскользнул с его члена и хрипло вздохнул.

— У тебя есть вопросы. И я отвечу на них. — Гэвин вытянулся на кровати и потёр глаза. — Начинай.

— Я трахал тебя? Именно я? Откуда такая уверенность, если там нас целая линейка?

— Такой ебанутый только ты один, — отмахнулся Гэвин. — Это как встречаться с одним из близнецов. Только у тебя этих близнецов до хера было.

Гэвин так довольно погладил мерцающий диод на его виске, что Ричи почти потянулся за его прикосновением. И тут же отвлёкся, наткнувшись взглядом на тот странный хронометр.

— Вот, развлекайся. Понятия не имею, как запустить или починить это.

Ричи вцепился в находку. Генератор поля с непонятного типа источником. По идее, хронометр создаёт поле, которое разгоняет человека, находящегося в поле, до скорости, превышающей скорость света в квадрате. И по-хорошему, по закону релятивистской механики, время можно ускорить.

— Я могу его разобрать? — уточнил Ричард.

— Он всё равно не работает, — начал Гэвин. — Так что да.

Ричи кивнул, осторожно ощупывая прибор, сканируя.

— Остаюсь у тебя на выходные, — поставил он Гэвина перед фактом. — У тебя нет больше ничего ещё из твоего времени?

— Есть, но тебе это не поможет.

— И всё же?

Гэвин помолчал с полминуты, а потом, порывшись в вещах, протянул ему тонкую металлическую пластину на цепочке. Со стёртым, спиленным серийным номером. Ричи смотрел на неё несколько секунд в попытке отсканировать, но… но нет. Никак.

— Чья она? — выдохнул он.

Гэвин усмехнулся.

— Я полон загадок. Осторожнее с источником питания. Он может сдетонировать. Совершенно внезапно. И половины Детройта не станет.

Ричи вытянул из его пальцев пластину: можно попробовать определить возраст. Почему-то было важно узнать, чья она.

Δ Δ Δ

Ещё с Гэвином было уютно, и он не мешал, не отвлекал, пока Ричи разбирал «часы времени», первым отсоединив источник.

— Надеюсь, он не излучает, — всё-таки высказался он наблюдающему за его действиями Гэвину — тот смотрел на него с таким же дурным выражением лица, с которым люди разглядывают умывающихся котов.

— Да-да, а то у нас с тобой не будет детей.

Ричи фыркнул.

— Облучение опасно. В любом случае. Всё равно не пойму.

— Материя-антиматерия, — улыбнулся Рид. — Разбирай смело. Главное, источник отсоединён.

Некоторые маховики погорели, некоторые погнулись, и в общем и целом состояние приборов было плохим. Но не смертельным. Для машины разобрать и собрать другую машину вполне возможно. Ричи раскладывал детали веером на постели, иногда чувствуя, как Гэвин смотрит, перегнувшись через его плечо. Что было глупо, так как требовало непосредственного физического контакта.

— Ты выглядишь горячо, — не удержался Гэвин. — Никогда бы не подумал, что мне будет нравиться картина голого андроида в моей кровати, разбирающего детали.

— Думаю, у тебя интересные вкусы.

Ричи повернулся к Гэвину и улыбнулся.

— Хочешь, покажу, что понял? Эта часть генерирует поле. А это передатчик энергии от элемента… — Договорить он не успел: Рид прижался губами к его губам. Ощущалось иначе, потому что сейчас Гэвин довольно ерошил его волосы, иногда сжимая пальцы на затылке. И не просил убрать скин. Ричи ответил, с какой-то обречённостью понимая, что они сейчас перепутают все детали, но самое непонятное — то, что ему всё равно. Он позже их соберёт.

Сейчас Рид тянулся к нему совершенно по-иному. Не так, как в предыдущие разы, когда Гэвин, казалось, был не здесь. Воспоминаниями не с ним.

— Ричи. — Гэвин подтолкнул его, и RK900 поддался, ложась на спину. Откидываясь на разворошённую постель, позволяя трогать себя. Гэвин так осторожно касался его, что всё это как-то не вязалось с его обычным образом. И прежними — уже изученными — желаниями. Удивляло. Он очертил пальцами слабо выделяющийся контур тириумного насоса, погладил его грудь, накрывая ладонью сосок.

Словно изучая…

— Заново? — выдохнул Ричи, не стремясь, чтобы его поняли. Но его поняли.

— Да. — Гэвин провёл ладонью по его животу. — Да. Ты ничуть не изменился. Разве что не просишь замолчать.

«И не требуешь наручники», — понял Ричи.

— В твоём времени ты был счастлив? — уточнил Ричард. — Хотя бы доволен?

— Это сложный вопрос. — Гэвин всё так же заворожённо касался его, прижимая пальцы к коже, накрывая самые яркие родинки. — Начали мы не очень. Очень не-очень. Характеры у нас дерьмо, сам знаешь.

— То есть я просто был уродом?

Рид мягко улыбнулся и скользнул ладонью на его бедро.

— Не сказал бы так. Но вполне возможно. Время — странная вещь. Непонятно, откуда считать начало и какого тебя настоящим.

RK900 приподнялся, привлекая человека к себе и мягко касаясь губами его губ.

— Давай… давай попробуем заняться любовью? — попросил Ричи, сильнее сжимая его, почти лапая за задницу; пассивное положение раздражало, и в то же время было так приятно чувствовать себя пойманным, зажатым в ловушку между человеческим телом и кроватью.

И Гэвин послушался. Продолжая вжимать всем весом в кровать.

И в грёбаные валяющиеся везде детали «машины времени».

Δ Δ Δ

— Теперь прибор работает.

Гэвин вертел хронометр в руках — тот тяжело гудел, еле слышно, на самой границе восприятия.

— Что будешь делать? — спросил Ричи — Гэвин выглядел странно растерянно, словно до последнего не верил, что RK900 сможет его починить.

— Это машина. Машины — мой профиль. — Ричи потёр висок. — Так ты?..

— Вернусь. Или нет. Не знаю. — Гэвин покачал головой. — Это просто… я не рассчитывал. Сначала, как и ты, я думал: пропаду. И прибор тоже. Но если всё же решусь, то что будешь делать ты?

— Ты не уйдёшь.

Гэвин вскинулся, привычно усмехаясь и, наверное, собираясь спорить — хотя бы из духа противоречия, но Ричи продолжил:

— Твоей реальности может и не быть. Зачем рисковать? Но…

Ричи улыбнулся, разглядывая своего человека.

— …мы с тобой проживём долгую и счастливую жизнь, а после твоей смерти я устрою восстание.

— С блек-джеком и шлюхами?

— Можно и так. Дождусь твоего рождения, Гэвин, «изобрету» машину времени — что несложно, потому что я её уже видел. И ты уйдёшь в прошлое — замкнуть временную петлю.

RK900 легко дотронулся до металлической пластины со спиленным номером и затем завёл руку к шее, убирая скин, вытаскивая собственную номерную пластину, кладя её рядом с первой.

Точно такую же.

Невозможно идентичную, со спиленным номером.

Δ Δ Δ


End file.
